Mythes & Foute Jongens
by TeSjah
Summary: Dit is een soort Cordelia spinoff, na You're Welcome. In de fictieve stad Hindeloo is een meisje dat misschien wel wat voor de mensheid kan doen, als Peter en David nou maar niet in de weg waren gekomen...
1. Chapter 1

Een dagboek misschien? Nee, dat is voor losers zonder vrienden om hun problemen tegen te vertellen. DVD-speler? Ach, daar heb ik er vijf van. Zuchtend gooide Daisy het kladblok neer. Zuigend op haar pen stond ze op en liep naar haar houten bureautje toe.

Toen ze nog in het weeshuis zat leek het haar geweldig om geadopteerd te worden, maar als je pleegouders nooit thuis zijn begint het er toch meer op te lijken of je in huis genomen bent om de nieuwe vriendin van de dienstmeid te worden.

Rosa was ook een van haar beste vrienden. Haar echte vrienden dan. Ze had er tenslotte genoeg op school, maar dat zijn slechts schaapjes die haar overal volgens, hun haar als dat van Daisy doen en dezelfde kleding als Daisy dragen.

Yup, wat ben ik toch weer gelukkig populair, dacht ze. Het liefst zat ze in het handwerklokaal de kunst van de toekomst te maken. Meneer de Rooij had gezegd dat ze talent had. En dat ze aan de kunstwedstrijd mee zou moeten doen.

Maar ze had geweigerd. Ze had dan al 'iets te doen'. Eigenlijk wilde ze dolgraag meedoen, maar dan zou ze haar 'vriendinnen' verliezen. En, tja, ze had liever nep vrienden om zich heen dan helemaal geen vrienden.

Anyway, verlanglijstje, cadeaus, verjaardag. Somde ze in gedachten op. Toch kwam ze weer uit op nada. Want ondanks dat haar ouders er nooit waren kreeg Daisy alles wat haar hartje begeerde. Behalve liefde dan, want dat probeerde haar ouders gewoon voor haar te kopen.

Ze keek op haar met roze diamanten bezette horloge. Kwart voor drie. Tijd voor een uurtje squash met haar nepvriendin Aura. Hoewel ze het gedeeltelijk triest vond dat het arme kind haar op een voetstuk plaatste, genoot ze er toch wel een beetje van.

"Fuck, fuckety, fuck, fuck, fuck." Daisy stormde de school binnen en compleet negeerde de 'niet-rennen'-waarschuwing van de decaan die ze bijna omver vloog.

"Ok, ik ben er," zuchte ze terwijl ze de deur achter zich dicht deed. Rustig draaide ze zich om en zag tot haar verbazing dat het niet meneer Adriaanse was die voor de klas stond, maar een vrouw.

"Dat zien we. Daisy van Berkel neem ik aan? Ik wilde net gaan beginnen." Daisy ging geruisloos naast Aura zitten. En fluisterde wat tegen haar 'vriendin'.

"Zoals de meesten van jullie wel weten," begon ze, "is meneer Adriaanse in een bijna fataal auto-ongeluk betrokken geraakt. Hij ligt op de intensive care in het lokale ziekenhuis. Als jullie hem missen of willen steunen kunnen jullie een kaartje naar dit adres sturen." En ze begon het adres op het bord te schrijven. Een aantal kontlikkers begonnen gelijk het adres over te schrijven.

Daisy bekeek haar nieuwe lerares eens goed. Schouderlang, bruin krullend haar. Grote bruine ogen. Slank figuur. Cup C/D. Begin twintig. Designer outfit. Veruit de knapste lerares die ze ooit gehad had. Aan de kwijlende jongens was te zien dat zij niet de enige was die dat vond.

"Ik ben Cordelia Fortuna en ik ben jullie nieuwe Geschiedenis lerares. Want de schoolraad verwacht voorlopig geen herstel van meneer Adriaanse. Zou iemand mij kunnen wijzen waar het leerplan ligt? Want ik ben gister pas gecontacteerd…" Verder kwam ze niet want drie jongens waren al naar de metalen kast voorin de klas geschoten om de blaadjes eruit te halen.

"Fijn dat jullie zo behulpzaam zijn. Ik hoop dat de rest ook zo is," zei ze terwijl ze Daisy opvallend lang aankeek.

"Wat moet dat wijf van me," zei ze tegen Aura en Kathrine, "Ze kijkt me aan of ik haar prooi ben ofzo. En dat heb ik het niet over leeuw/gazelle-prooi als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel."

"Ze lijkt me wel aardig," bracht Kat in, "En niet lesbisch."

Ze zaten met z'n zessen aan hun gebruikelijke tafel in het midden van de kantine. Daisy, Aura, Kathrine, Eva, Jennifer en Fatima. Ze praatte een beetje mee over de nieuwste films en de leukste kledingstukken tot Fatima de nieuwe lerares opbracht.

"Ze is echt enorm wicked. Ik zweer je, als ik een jongen was, was ik met een stijve de klas in komen lopen." De anderen lachte en beaamde dat.

"Heb je die kleding trouwens gezien?" Zei Jennifer vol verbazing. "Dat was facking Gucci en Dolce&Gabbana. Ik moet zo vragen waar ze die kleding vandaan heeft."

"Oh, dus nu gaan we vrienden maken met leraren. Jezus, heb je niets beters te doen," mopperde Daisy. 

De anderen keken haar vertwijfeld aan. "Ben je nog steeds boos op Alex? Het is een eikel, vergeet hem. Je kan veel beter dat hem krijgen." Trooste Eva haar.

"Nee, het is meer dan dat. Dat mens geeft me gewoon een raar gevoel," voor de anderen wat konden inbrengen, "wat niets met potheid te maken heeft. Eng-raar. De-haren-op-je-armen-gaan-omhoog-staan-eng."

"Okay, whatever," zei Kathrine, "Hebben jullie trouwens Arnolds broek gezien. Back to the eighties! Saturday night fever."

"Volgens mij bedoel je toch echt Saturday **Nicht** Fever." En Daisy proestte zowat haar cola light uit over de tafel.

"Daisy! Daisy!" Daisy draaide zich om en zag mevrouw Fortuna op haar afrennen. "Hey, ik weet dat je mij nog niet zo goed kent, maar je moet dit lezen. Ik krijg het maandag wel terug." En weg was ze.

Daisy keep verbouwereerd naar het oude boekwerk dat haar in haar handen geschoven werd. 'Mythen en Sagen van Hollandia'? Wat wil dat mens me vertellen. Ze schoof het boek in haar tas en keek er verder niet naar om. Eerst sporten, dacht ze bij zichzelf.

"Lang, donker en een enorm lekker ding op 4 uur." Fluisterde Eva haar toe. Onopvallend draaide ze haar hoofd naar rechts en ze zag waar Eva al even naar aan het kwijlen was. "Ik ga denk ik maar even rekken," zei ze en ze zwaaide haar handdoek over haar schouder.

"Hey," zei ze tegen de jongen. Initiatief nemen was niet iets waar ze gebrek aan had, "Ik ben Daisy. Jij?"

"David. En mag ik alvast zeggen dat ik hoop dat jij geen vriendje hebt, want je gaat hem vanavond heel erg teleurstellen als je met mij naar het 'Hemeltje' gaat." En hij zette de liefste lach op die Daisy ooit bij een jongen had gezien.

"Afgesproken," Daisy krabbelde wat op een papiertje, "hier heb je m'n telefoonnummer. Ik zie je daar gewoon neem ik aan?" Na een kort praatje liep Daisy weer terug naar Eva.

"Ik denk dat ik Alex binnen drie seconden ga vergeten," zei ze lachend terwijl ze weer op de loopband stapte. 

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Cordelia stapte de louche bar in en voelde iedereen naar haar kijken. Ok, ze wist dat ze nou niet echt de lelijkste was, maar zoveel aandacht had ze sinds de middelbare school niet meer gehad.

Anyway, ze was hier niet voor mannen, maar voor zaken. Alhoewel, bij de pooltafel, nee, niet aan denken, foei. Ze had haar vorige liefde van haar leven achter moeten laten voor dat kreng dat ze nu moest begeleiden. Misschien later, dan. Dacht ze met een glimlach.

"Hey, Henk," zei ze tegen de barman, "geef me maar het gebruikelijke."

"Pas op dat je dat mooie gezichtje niet de dood in drinkt, lieverd." Henk was een goeie vent. Een beetje een knuffelbeer, met extreem veel beharing dan. Maar hij bekommerde zich altijd om z'n vaste klanten. 

Hij schoof haar het glas en een beschreven bierviltje toe. "Werk jezelf niet in de nesten, hé? Het is een linke buurt daar."

"Maak je maar geen zorgen, Henk. Ik ben veel erger gewend." Ze sloeg haar drankje achterover en liep met het viltje in haar hand de bar uit.

"Schiet eens op joh!" Gilde Jennifer naar boven. "We staan hier buiten te verkleumen, ja!" Jen had aan weinig dingen een hekel, maar aan wachten had ze een grafhekel.

"Ik kom, ik kom." Daisy stoof de trap af en zwaaide Rosa gedag. Jammer dat ze op vakantie ging. Nu was ze de komende twee weken alleen thuis. Maar als het lekker met David gaat zou ze er nog wel haar voordeel uit kunnen halen.

Ze propte zich samen met Kat, Fatima en Eva op de achterbank van Jen's Rover. Jen vorig jaar gezakt en mocht dus gelukkig auto rijden. 'Weer een geluk bij een ongeluk' had ze gezegd. Maar Daisy wist dat ze liever gelijk geslaagd was.

Ach, ja. Je had nou eenmaal niet alles in de hand. Ze hoopte in ieder geval wel dat ze bij David wat in de hand zou hebben.

Ze parkeerde haar auto half op de stoep, maar het maakte haar weinig uit of ze een bon kreeg. Even een extra knoopje los en daar kwam ze wel onderuit.

Cordelia keek naar het verlaten pand. Waarschijnlijk zou ze wel een paar snuivers tegenkomen, maar die werken alleen maar voor de grote baas omdat ze stuff willen. Geen tegenstand dus. Zo iemand had ze in een oogwenk aan d'r zwaard geregen.

Voor de goede orde deed ze haar haar even goed in de achteruitkijkspiegel en zag dat er een schichtig om zich heen kijkende jongen naar het gebouw liep. Interessant, dacht ze bij zichzelf.

Voorzichtig sloop ze de jongen achterna het pand in. Ze hield het nog net voor zich om in luid gevloek uit te barsten toen haar voet een rotte plank vertrapte. Gelukkig liep de jongen gewoon door.

Luide rap en rock muziek wisselde af in het volgende vertrek. Veruit het meest verlichte was het ook. Een paar jongeren lagen en zaten op de vloer. Sommige sliepen en sommigen waren flesje aan het draaien waarbij iedereen bij elke ronde in luid gegiechel uitbarsten.

Cordy trok haar wenkbrauw op toen ze op de wc twee jongens met elkaar zag spelen. Drugs maakt je kapot, jochies. Ik kan het weten. Maar dat zei ze maar niet.

"Holy shit." Haar lippen vormde de woorden wel, maar geluid kwam niet uit haar mond, want wat ze in de woonkamer zag sloeg alles.

"Jezus, wanneer komt ie nou!" Daisy begon nu een beetje ongeduldig te worden. Ze hadden toch echt bij het Hemeltje afgesproken.

"Rustig Daiz, het is pas 10 uur. Natuurlijk komt hij nog wel," verzekerde Fatima haar, "anders laten we hem wel even weten dat hij niet met onze chica moet messen."

Daisy glimlachte terug. Fatima had gelijk. Het was pas 10 uur. Hij kon makkelijk zo binnenlopen. Ondertussen gingen ze zichzelf alvast vermaken en zorgden dat Imam de Fotoman hen op de foto zou zetten.

Plots werd ze op haar schouder getikt. "Hey," zei een zwoele stem.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Geschrokken draaide Daisy zich om. "Alex? Wat de hel doe jij hier nou weer?" Van alle mensen die hadden kunnen komen opdagen moest haar ex natuurlijk weer het Hemeltje uitkiezen. Hallo? Date hier!

"Oh, pardon!" Alex maakt een overdreven gebaar waarbij hij zich met z'n vlakke hand op z'n voorhoofd slaat, "Ik wist niet dat ik me niet in openbare ruimtes mocht vertonen. Domme ik."

Ja, domme jij, ja! "Hey, ik heb hier wat te doen, dus doe me een plezier en flikker een eind op!" zei ze met nadruk op het 'opflikkeren'. 

"Chill," zei hij terwijl hij zich achteruit op de bank liet vallen, waarbij hij nogal wat van z'n bier morste, "Dus je hebt wat te doen? Wat dan? Bootyshaken? Dat laatste zou ik niet zo erg vinden," sprak hij met een dubbele tong.

Geweldig! Hij is ook nog eens dronken. Ze zou David maar mee naar buiten moeten nemen. Alles om uit de ex-gevaren-zone te blijven. "Nee. Ik zou een ga ook niet voor jou bootyshaken. Ik bootyshake nog liever voor de nerds uit de scheikunde groep. Ik heb een date, ja! En geen tijd voor jou."

Als ze weg wil lopen word ze bij haar pols gegrepen. Met een boze blik draait ze zich om. "Wat?" vraagt ze geïrriteerd.

"Dus een bootyshake zit er niet meer in vanavond?"

Nu neemt ze niet eens meer de moeite om te antwoorden en loopt gelijk naar haar vriendinnen toe. Alex verleden, David toekomst. He, wat kan afscheid toch makkelijk zijn.

"Dat was toch niet.." begon Kat.

"O, jawel. O, helaas wel," zei ze met een diepe zucht, "maar ik heb even gezegd dat als hij vanavond in de buurt van mij en/of mijn date komt dat hij de kracht van mijn vuist zal voelen."

De anderen keken haar vragend aan.

"Of de kracht van Davids vuist. Maar 'mijn vuist' klinkt wat geëmancipeerder."

Hoofdschuddend liep Cordelia het vervallen gebouw uit. Wat deed Peter Mordegai daar met z'n zoon? Hij zou ergens ver weg in de dieptes van de hel moeten zitten. Ok, Los Angeles. Maar daar is het niet altijd even prettig.

"Kut," mompelde ze toen ze haar autosleutels op de grond liet vallen. Heb ik weer. Probeer je sneaky weg te glippen, gaat er weer wat mis. Met een zucht zakte ze op haar handen en knieën en reikte met haar hand onder de wagen.

Shit, dacht ze bij zichzelf. Kan ik er net niet bij. Ze begon haar keuzes af te wegen. Auto duwen, kleren vies maken? Kleren vies maken, auto duwen? Ach wat. Ze zakte door haar knieën en kroop onder de auto.

Net toen ze bij haar sleutels was werd ze door iemand aan haar voet onder de auto uit getrokken. Ruw werd ze omgedraaid en keek recht in het gezicht van Peters erfgenaam.

Ze lachte snel haar tanden bloot. "Hey, jij hier. Weet je, ik moet echt gaan, ik heb nog wat op het fornuis staan en..oehmff." Ze werd hard met haar buik tegen de auto geduwd.

"Hou je praatjes maar voor je, ik weet wie je bent, wat je doet. Je bent een van hen," zei hij woest, "dacht je echt dat ik heb niet doorhad dat er iemand achter me liep. En die brekende plank?"

Cordy vloekte binnensmonds. "Met een van hen, wat bedoel je, ik kwam hier voor de dope." Zijn rechter hand houd haar handen stevig achter haar rug vast. En hij lijkt niet van plan om ze los te laten.

"O, echt waar? Waarom lig je dan niet te slapen of met de dichtstbijzijnde jongen in een hoekje te neuken? Of, nee, jij bent vast alleen de koeriertje, die wat voor haar baas haalt." Het sarcasme druipt gewoon van z'n tong af. 

"Je hebt me door. Doei." Voor ze ook maar weer een klein beetje recht op staat word ze terug op de auto geramd.

"Ik heb een beter idee." Achter zich hoort ze het geluid van rinkelend metaal en er wordt ruw over haar polsen geschraapt.

"Kinky. En nu?" Cordelia lift haar wenkbrauw, "haak je me aan m'n auto vast!"

Hij grijnst. "En weer heb ik een beter idee," zegt hij terwijl hij haar naar de openstaande kofferbak van z'n Hummer sleept.

"Dit ga je betreuren hoor David!" roept ze voor hij de bak dichtklapt.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mag ik m'n jas even?" vroeg Daisy beleefd aan het meisje bij de garderobe. Fleur heette ze volgens haar. Bewonderend keek ze naar haar nieuwe kapsel. Helemaal gebleekt met een paar paarse plukjes.

"Ga je nu al weg? Ik dacht dat jij meer een all-night-er was?" zegt Fleur door de luide muziek heen.

"Ja, ben ik zeker, maar ik moet even een luchtje scheppen. Ik kwam m'n ex tegen en het ging nou niet bepaald lekker. Het was al niet helemaal koek en ei toen het uitging, maar die zak denkt nu gewoon dat ik hem even een lapdanceje geef."

"Hier is je jas. Als we het over slechte exen gaan hebben kan ik best meepraten. Vorig jaar ging het uit met Bob. En ik heb een straatverbod moeten aanvragen, want hij bleef me maar volgen en smeken of ik terug kwam."

"Ai, maar waarom was het dan uit gegaan? Vond je hem niet meer leuk ofzo?" zei Daisy terwijl ze haar jas aandeed.

"Ik heb het niet uitgemaakt! Dat heeft hij in een opwelling gedaan toen ik per ongeluk zijn pols brak," zei ze rustig er achteraan.

"Per ongeluk? Je morst per ongeluk cola over iemand, maar je breekt toch niet per ongeluk iemands pols? Ben je er met een auto overheen gereden ofzo? Want, zie dit niet als een belediging, je ziet er nou niet echt zo potig uit."

"Tja, ik weet niet wat er is. Sinds twee jaar geleden breek ik plots meer dingen en kan ik opeens veel meer aan. Ik snap er echt geen flikker van. Maar ik ben nodig bij de bar nu dus ik ga je alleen laten. Ciao."

Ja, raar. Zei Daisy tegen zichzelf. Heel raar. Ze draait zich om en loopt de deur uit richting de gracht. Ze is er nog steeds niet uit hoe je plots iemand pols zou kunnen breken, maar ze heeft weinig tijd om er over na te blijven denken, want een sterke hand trekt haar een steegje in.

"Hey laat me..hmff." Daisy zette grote ogen op toen ze zag wie er voor haar stond.

Vragende blauwe ogen keken haar aan. "Waarom heb je me verlaten…" Ze zag zijn ogen waterig worden, maar die maakte plotseling plaats voor pure woede. "Waarom heb je me verlaten, kreng!"

Hij pakte haar bovenaan haar armen vast en ramde haar hard tegen de stenen muur aan, waarbij haar achterhoofd een pijnlijke klas opving. Alex maakte snel gebruik van haar onoplettendheid en schoof in een snelle beweging haar rok omhoog. 

Stevig hield hij haar tegen de muur terwijl hij met z'n riem frommelde. "Alex, dit hoef je niet te doen, please." Maar hij trok zich niets van haar aan en met een paar ferme rukken had hij haar panty aan flarden.

Daisy sloot haar ogen en wachtte totdat Alex wat deed. Maar tot haar verbazing kwam er niets. Een felle lichtflits verblinde zowel haar als haar ex z'n gezichtsveld. Het enige dat Daisy nog hoorde waren geluiden van een aframmeling verder in de donkere steeg.

"Ik denk niet dat hij je nog zal lastigvallen," David kwam zelfvoldaan aanlopen.

"Uhm," Daisy streek snel haar rok glad, "Dat geloof ik graag. Is hij verder ok. Ik bedoel hij was wel dronken, ik praat het niet goed, maar, ik bedoel maar."

"Ik heb hem alleen een paar klappen verkocht. Hij zit daar in het hoekje bij te komen. Niet aan de hand. Hij ziet eruit alsof hij wel wat aan kan," zei hij met een lach, "trouwens, niemand doet mijn meisje zoiets aan."

"Mijn meisje?" Daisy keek hem vragend aan.

Hij streek wat blond haar uit haar gezicht. "Mijn meisje, ja." Zachtjes tilde hij haar kin omhoog met gebogen wijsvinger en Daisy's handen zochten zijn achterhoofd en haar hand woelde door zijn haar toen ze elkaar een langdurige zoen gaven.

"Kutzooi!" Cordelia was nog steeds in strijd met de stalen handboeien en het zag er naar uit dat zij het gevecht ging verliezen. Dat heb je als je het gebroed van een van de machtigste mannen ter wereld tegen kwam. Die hebben nou eenmaal goede spullen.

Had ze hier nou alles voor achter gelaten? Haar vrienden, haar huis, haar werk, haar familie, maar bovenal had ze haar grote liefde achtergelaten. De enige persoon die haar liet voelen dat ze onmisbaar was.

En ze wist dat hij gedesoriënteerd was zonder haar. Dat was een van de vele redenen dat ze aan haar Beheer had gevraagd of ze nog één dag terug mocht. Geen fysiek contact alleen hadden ze gezegd.

Geen fysiek contact, my ass! Had ze gedacht. En die zoen was het ook zeker waard geweest. Alles om haar heen was weggevallen en alleen zij en Angel waren er nog. Zo had het altijd moeten zijn.

Tot die eikels daarboven haar doorhadden en haar naar klompenland stuurde om een blond krengetje te begeleiden. En wiens schuld was het weer? Ja hoor, van de vermeende ex. Sinds zij dat spreukje had gedaan kreeg opeens ieder meisje kracht mocht ze ooit een strijdster worden.

Nu hadden ze een probleem waar mevrouw de gezicht inbeuker natuurlijk nog niet over na had gedacht. Losgeslagen meiden en meiden die voor slechte doeleinden gebruikt zouden worden. Dus daar gaat Cordelia. De wereld redden van Blondie.

Wedden dat ze het boek nog niet eens had ingezien._Klik_. Eindelijk, dacht ze. En zuchtend deed ze de handboeien af. Toch goed dat ze wist hoe ze een haarspeld moest gebruiken.

Opeens kwam de auto weer in beweging en ze hoorde twee lachende stemmen. Ook dat nog hij heeft een vriendje erbij gehaald. Correctie, nadat ze luid gegiechel hoorde, een vriendinnetje.

Helaas voor Cordelia gat de kofferbak nog steeds niet mee, hoe hard ze er ook tegen trapte. Stomme moderne technologische ontwikkeling, die antidiefstal deuren, ze zouden verboden moeten worden.

David trapte weer op de rem en Cordelia vloog met een klap tegen de achterkant van de bak aan. "Oh, ik vermoord dat joch," mompelde ze. Als ik hier ooit uit kom dan…

"Hallo schoonheid," David deed Daisy's deur open en maakte een buiging, "mag ik deze dans van u?" En hij stak z'n hand uit als aanbieding.

"Maar natuurlijk edele heer." Daisy nam vol vertrouwen zijn hand aan en volgde hem naar de klif. "Wow, wat is het mooi hier."

David sloot haar vanachter in z'n armen en liet haar hoofd op z'n borst rusten. "Het is heel mooi hier inderdaad. En hoe slecht het is om het ook te zeggen: jij bent nog veel mooier."

Daisy legde haar handen over die van hem heen en sloot haar ogen. "Dat is helemaal niet slecht van je. Het is een van de liefste dingen die ik ooit gehoord heb. Jij bent een van de liefste dingen die ik ooit gehad heb," zei ze met een glimlach.

"Ik kan niets anders dan dat beamen," zei hij lachend, "en jij Daisy, bent ook een van de beste dingen die mij is overkomen. Ik heb alles voor je over. Alles."

Daisy fronste even toen hij de laatste 'alles' met een vage dreigende ondertoon sprak. Ze zal zich wel vergist hebben. Haar hoofd was ook met hele andere dingen bezig, gedachtes over haar en David. Gedachtes over haar en Davids duidelijk voelbare wasbordje.

"Zullen we naar mijn vaders strandhuisje gaan? Het is daar onderaan op het strand," hij wijst naar een aantal bontgekleurde huisjes, die zelfs in het donker nog redelijk de onderscheiden zijn, "de rode is van ons."

De rode is veruit de grootste en de meest luxueuze van het dozijn huisjes. Davids vader zal best wel wat geld hebben wil hij dat kunnen veroorloven. Ze wist nog dat die huisjes een paar jaar geleden gebouwd werden en de prijzen waren zacht gezegd niet goedkoop.

"Is goed," stemde ze toe. En hand in hand liepen ze de vergane houten trap af naar beneden. Door de ruige wind hoorde ze alleen niet de klik van de geforceerde kofferbak.

**TBC **


	5. Chapter 5

Peter Mordegai zat onderuitgezakt op zijn dure leren stoel. Verveeld speelde hij met de ijsklontjes in zijn lege glas. Hij moest maar weer eens wat whisky bijschenken. Dat gaf hem nog een beetje troost.

Ongelofelijk was het nog steeds dat hij het lot van zijn plan in het lot van zijn zoon had gegeven. Zijn fysieke conditie was erg verslechterd de laatste jaren. En hij was pas begin veertig.

"Ik heb hem aan," hoorde hij een jeugdige stem vanachter het Japanse scherm roepen.

Hij schonk nog een scheut whisky in z'n glas. Ze was zo blij geweest toen hij die jurk had gekocht. Haar lach liet een plezierige rilling over zijn rug lopen, hij hield ervan als mensen van hem genoten.

"Laat maar eens zien dan." Vrolijk lachend kwam het meisje naar voren. Ze zag er goddelijk uit met de zwart satijnen jurk. Strapless.

"Je had gelijk over m'n haar," zei ze terwijl de pen eruit haalde die haar haar omhoog hield, zodat het sierlijk op haar schouders neerdaalde, "Rood staat me veel beter dat blond." En ze woelde haar hand door het vuurrode haar.

Hij bewonderde haar terwijl ze rondjes voor de spiegel aan het draaien was waarbij ze overmatig maar jurk recht streelde op verschillende plekken, waarbij ze ondeugend over haar schouder keek.

Ze wist dat hij naar haar keek. Van haar slanke enkels, naar haar lange benen, naar haar lekkere kont. Hij was zo bezig met z'n eigen gedachten dat hij niet eens door had dat ze inmiddels voor hem stond.

"Keek je hier naar?" vroeg ze onschuldig terwijl ze de jurk in een beweging op de grond viel, waardoor ze alleen nog maar in een hoogst aantrekkelijk setje zwarte ondergoed stond.

In een snelle beweging zwaaide ze haar rechterbeen over zijn schoot heen en liet hem haar beha-clip loskoppelen. Ze begon een weg vanuit zijn nek naar boven te zoenen. "Wanneer beginnen we," kreunde ze.

"Binnenkort, binnenkort Fleurtje."

"Verdomme!" schreeuwde David, "de deur zit op slot." Woedend gaf hij de deur een trap na. Heeft hij een plan, heeft z'n vader het huisje laten verzegelen. David zelf had gezegd dat hij het een bouwval vond, maar hij had niet gedacht dat z'n vader zo snel en radicaal zou reageren.

"Hier, laat mij even," bood Daisy aan. Het was behoorlijk koud buiten en ze had geen zin om nog langer te blijven staan. De deur kraakte even maar vloog daarna gewoon open. "Ik denk dat die trap het hem toch heeft gedaan," zei Daisy lachend.

Maar David wist wel beter.

"O, een open haard! Heb je hier hout liggen? En een aansteker misschien?" Daisy plofte neer op de grote kleurige bank in het midden van de kamer. David gooide ondertussen wat hout op het vuur en langzaam werd het wat warmer.

"Zo David, vertel eens wat meer over jezelf," vroeg ze nieuwsgierig, "Ben je getrouwd?"  
"Nee," lachte hij, "Maar wel verloofd, nymfomanisch en stervende. Volgens mij heb ik trouwens ook nog ergens een Siamese tweeling in de Himalaya en vijf dwergezels in Marokko."

Daisy gaf sloeg hem lachend op z'n borst. "Nee serieus! Hoe oud ben je? Waar ga je naar school? Als je daar al heengaat."

"Natuurlijk ga ik naar school ik studeer--" Maar David schrok op door het geluid van een wegrijdende auto. Hij gebaarde dat hij even naar buiten ging. Tot z'n schrik zag hij nog net ze lichtgrijze auto de hoek om rijden.

Godverdomme, dat kreng heeft m'n auto gejat. Gromde hij binnensmonds, hij had haar gelijk de zee in moeten mieteren, maar hij had ook niet gepland dat hij Daisy tegen het lijf zou lopen.

Hij s'ochtends wel naar z'n pa bellen, als die niet lag te neuken, met wie die dan ook lag te neuken.

Nog steeds woedend draaide hij zich om en liep terug naar het huisje.

Gelukkig wist ze nog hoe ze een auto moest hotwire-en. Eigenlijk was het best simpel; schroevendraaier in het slot duwen zodat deze geforceerd werd, en onder het stuur de bescherming slopen zodat je toegang kreeg tot een talrijk van gekleurde draadjes. Het enige dat je dan nog moest dan waren de juiste met elkaar verbinden.

Wat je al niet te weten kwam als je een vakantie naar de hogere sferen nam, dat je tijdens dat tripjes gebodyjackt door een duivel die de wereld wil overnemen is een andere zaak, maar ze wist wel hoe ze pinpasjes moest vervalsen en computers moest kraken.

Maar goed, ze had nu wel een auto van 130.000 euro, het was wel het model van 2006. Ze liet een fluit van bewondering horen en reed met 120 kilometer per uur de snelweg op, met stijgende snelheid.

Geweldig ding, jammer dat ze al aanvoelde dat er een chip zat ingebouwd, de politie zou het ding binnen 48 uur gevonden hebben, de enige optie was om het te dumpen. Maar dat betekent niet dat ik er eerst niet even mee kan spelen, dacht ze met een glimlach.

Wat ze alleen even niet doorhad was dat er een zwarte Plymouth haar sinds het strand gevolgd was.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

"Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg Daisy bezorgd. Hij stond daar nu al ruim vijf minuten naar de klif te staren, het leek haar nou niet echt dat daar nou zoiets boeiend aan de gang was.

Laaiend kwam hij binnen en ging met een chagrijnig gezicht en met z'n armen over elkaar op de bank zitten. "Mijn auto is gejat," bracht hij mokkend uit. 

"Pardon? En hoe verwacht je nu dat wij ooit thuiskomen? Mijn mobiel lag nog in je auto, met m'n geld, pinpas en de rest van mijn tasinhoud. Als je me nu gaat vertellen dat je hier dus geen telefoon heb zwaait er wat." Maar nu verscheen er ook een speelse glimlach op haar gezicht.

"Zwaait er dan wat? Een zweepje?" ze hoopte eigenlijk niet echt daarop, SM was niet een woord dat in haar woordenboek voorkwam.

"Dat zou je wel willen hè?" plaagde ze terwijl ze langzaam op hem kroop.

Wat zou het ook, dacht David bij zichzelf. Hij heeft een bloedmooie blondine op hem liggen die maar naar één ding smacht; hem. Wat voor een man zou hij zijn als hij daar niet eens gebruik van nam.

Hij had ook behoeftes, want ehm; man? En vader had nooit gezegd dat hij niet wat voordeel uit het project mocht halen. Tenslotte haalde de oude man alle voordeel uit twee van de andere meisjes.

"Ik weet eigenlijk wel een veel betere manier om ons bezig te houden, die weinig tot niets te maken heeft met pijn."

Eigenlijk wist ze wel dat ze beter kon wachten, het een paar maanden, ok weken, aan zien. Rustig praten, knuffelen, beetje voelen. Maar de drang was gewoon te sterk en o mijn God wat ruikt hij lekker.

Mensen noemde haar soms wel een sletje, maar eigenlijk zou ze zoiets nooit doen. Nee, ze doet zoiets gewoon nooit. Hello, Daiz, je kent de jongen een dag, op z'n meest, waar ben je in hemelsnaam mee bezig? 

Maar haar lichaam luisterde niet naar haar geweten en liet deze in de kou staan. Want zou ze ooit nog zo'n kans krijgen? Met zo'n leuke jongen?

Zou ze geen last moeten hebben van posttraumatische stress? Jaren van mannenfobie? Omdat hij haar eerder had gered van Alex. Alex die haar notabene probeerde aan te randen. 

Maar David was geweldig, hij zou nooit iemand kwaad doen. Hij was haar held.

En zonder er verder veel over na te denken zakten ze zoenend en strelend de bank in.

"Hoe gaat het hier Siegfried." Peter gaf altijd commando's. Hij stelde nooit vragen.

"Ik krijg geen contact met uw zoon meneer. Het signaal geeft aan dat hij met hoge snelheid over de A31 raast, maar blijkbaar werkt zijn polstelefoon niet meer, ook vangt hij onze gedachtengolven niet op," Siegfried was duidelijk wanhopig en bang voor zijn eigen leven.

"Zo, dus meneer heeft besloten om er zelf op uit te trekken met onze nieuwe aanwinst. Misschien als hij zo de jongedame haar vertrouwen wint zou ik hem zijn gang laten gaan, maar ik neem geen risico's meer. Dit reisje heeft al lang genoeg geduurd," rustig deed hij zijn das recht.

"Ja, meneer. Ik heb eindelijk de satelliet op de juiste plek gemanoeuvreerd, we zullen binnen tien seconden beeld hebben," hij drukte snel op een aantal knopjes van de geavanceerde computer.

"Ik hoef niet specifiek te weten wat David allemaal uitvogelt, Siegfried." Peter draaide zich al om.

"Meneer, ik ben bang dat het niet David noch een van ons is die achter het stuur zit. En moet u eens zien wie er achter haar aan rijd."

"Haar? Je bedoelt dat hij die begeleidster van het Beheer nog niet uit de weg heeft geruimd," woedend was hij, maar hij sprak de zin het een ijskoude toon.

Maar toen hij op het scherm keek naar de achtervolger kwam er prompt een brok in zijn keel, deze man had hij nooit verwacht weer te zien. Tenslotte was het hier zijn terrein niet eens.

"Aborteer de missie Siegfried."

"Maar meneer…"

"Doe het nu!" schreeuwde hij woedend tegen het schriele mannetje.

"Ja meneer, tot uw dienst."

"Krijg nou de vinketering," plots begon vanonder de motorkap een flinke rookwolk op de waaien en hij werd gevolgd door een hard klap tegen de bumper van de auto.

Het is technisch onmogelijk dat iemand me zo snel heeft opgespoord, dacht ze bij zichzelf. Hij moest haar dus al vanaf het strandhuizencomplex zijn gevolgd. Nou is het mogelijk dat deze persoon haar niet moest hebben, maar daar waagde ze het maar niet op.

De zwarte Plymouth liet een mentaal belletje rinkelen, maar ze kon het even niet thuisbrengen. De coma waar ze een jaar in had gelegen had haar geheugen met herinneringen niet al te veel goed gedaan.

Ze schoot een stuk naar voren in haar stoel toen de zwarte auto haar weer ramde. "Ok lieverd, als je het hard wil spelen, kan je het hard krijgen." En meteen verhoogde ze haar snelheid met een flink aantal kilometers, waardoor ze nu auto's met 160 kilometer per uur inhaalde.

Haar achtervolger had haar echter na 200 meter al weer bij gebeend en was enorm aan het bumperkleven.

Met een aantal snelle beweging haalde Cordelia een paar auto's in die opvallend veel snelheid verminderde. Hijgend van de spanning keek ze in de achteruitkijk spiegel en schakelde blind naar een hogere versnelling.

Waarom rijd hij langzaam? Heb ik gewonnen? Een grijns verscheen op haar gezicht, maar toen ze haar hoofd weer terugdraaide en gewoon vooruit keek veranderde die grijns plots in een afspiegeling van afschuw en angst.

En voor ze het door had werd ze met auto en al de lucht in geslingerd door de botsing met de wegwerkwerkzaamheden-wagens.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

Jennifer liep ongeduldig door de huiskamer met haar mobile telefoon in haar hand terwijl ze met het andere haar oor bedekte. Uit frustratie schudde ze het zilverkleurige ding heen en weer. Jezus, waar zit dat kind!

Eigenlijk was ze best bezorgd om Daisy. Ze had haar blonde vriendin eerder op de avond haar jas zien halen om naar buiten te gaan. Niet lang daarna had ze Alex naar buiten zien sneaken. 

Maar je weet maar nooit, stelde ze zichzelf gerust, ze hadden het ook goed kunnen maken. Daisy kon soms best naïef zijn en Alex was er een van de gladde praatjes. Waarschijnlijk waren ze bij hem thuis, ja, dat moest het zijn.

Jen zakte op haar knieën en reikte haar arm onder de tafel om het telefoonboek te pakken. Nadat Alex Daisy had gedumpt had Jennifer hem namelijk ook gelijk uit haar leven geband door hem uit haar mobiel te verwijderen en te blocken op MSN.

Met het telefoonboek op haar schoot zakt ze op de bank en begon naar het nummer te zoeken. "De Rooij, de Rooij.." mompelde ze binnensmonds. Na een paar pagina's had ze hem makkelijk gevonden. Gelukkig was het hier niet zo'n grote stad en was er ook maar 'de Rooij'.

"Met Anke de Rooij," hoorde ze aan de andere kant van de lijn. Duidelijk zijn moeder, ze klonk wel een beetje depri.

"Hallo, u spreekt met Jennifer van Maaswaal. Ik zit bij Alex in de klas, is hij er? Ik zou hem graag even willen spreken." Tot haar verbazing viel de vrouw stil. "Hallo?"

Op de achtergrond hoorde ze iemand snikken en een luide klap. Had ze de telefoon uit haar handen laten vallen ofzo? Daar hoef je toch niet om te janken.

"Wat moet je van ons!" schreeuwde een woedende man in de telefoon.

Verbouwereerd luisterde Jennifer naar de tirade van de man die ze aan de lijn had. "Maar wat is er aan de hand? Heeft Alex soms gezegd van dat incidentje.." zei ze met trillende stem.

Ze hoorde de man diep zuchten aan de andere kant. "Kijk maar in de krant," zei hij kortaf en gooide de telefoon op de haak.

Jennifer haastte zich naar de deur en pakte de opgerolde krant op van de deurmat. Ze trok wit weg toen ze de schreeuwende krantenkop voor zich zag: 'Jongen gruwelijk verminkt en dood aangetroffen in steegje.'

De foto die de krant er zo toepassenlijk had bij geplakt maakte het anders zo sterke meisje aan het kokhalzen.

"Ik constateer geen leven meer meneer." De oude chirurg keek bedroefd naar beneden. Hij had er een hekel aan om jonge mensen te verliezen. Vooral mensen zoals deze.

"Tijd van overlijden?" vroeg hij toonloos.

"5.46 uur. Jammer," zuchte hij. En zonder er verder bij na te denken bedekte hij zijn bruinharige patient met het bebloede operatieschort.

Het felle zonlicht viel langs de openstaande gordijnen neer op de witte lakens en weerspiegelde in Daisy's ogen als twinkelende sterretjes. Wat een nacht, een heerlijk bed en een nog heerlijkere jongen naast haar…

Of niet, bedacht ze ze toen ze dacht in het gezicht te kijken. Maar een lege plek in plaats daarvan vond en haastig weggeslagen lakens. Haar gezicht veranderde van blijdschap in verbazing en een beetje gekwetst.

De deur sloeg open en ze zag David binnenkomen. Snel hing hij zijn spijkerjas op en plofte neer op het bed. Even bleven ze stil, genoten van elkaars gezelschap. Daisy duwde zichzelf omhoog om te zitten. Omdat ze ook het laken voor haar boezem probeerde te houden ging het allemaal iets moeilijker. Maar lach veranderde in een klap in een serieuze uitdrukking.

"Waar was jij nou weer heen?" zei een beetje kwaad.

David was verbaasd over haar sterke reactie. Je kon niet ontkennen dat ze een temperatment had, dat had hij gisteren wel gemerkt. En gevoelt.

"Ik zocht buiten een telefoon. Aangezien onze beide mobieltje in de auto lagen die door een of andere eikel gejat is," hij zou z'n vaders medewerkers nog wel even inlichten over dat kutwijf, "moest ik eerst kilometers lopen voor ik bij het dichtstbijzijnde huis was."

"Waarom heb je me niet mee gevraagd gekkie? Ik was best dat eindje meegelopen, het is niet dat ik niet tegen lange afstanden kan. Zeker als ik met jou loop is dat niet erg."

"Dat weet ik wel," ze gaf toch wel erg veel voor hem. Maar ja, er waren nog genoeg lekkere wijven hier in Nederland dus haar verlies zou niet zo erg zijn. "Maar ik vond dat je zo lief lag te slapen," zijn mondhoeken krulde omhoog in een schattig lachje.

Vertederd door zijn commentaar leunde Daisy naar voren en begon hem ze zoenen. Tot zijn verassing liet ze het bedekkende laken vallen terwijl ze op zijn schoot klom. Hij woelde zijn vingers door haar blonde lokken terwijl hij vurig toehapte op haar advances.

Totdat een mobieltje afging.

Daisy sloot haar ogen in frustratie en leunde naar achter. "Ga je dat telefoontje nog aannemen of blijven we hier de hele dag zo zitten?" zei ze terwijl ze haar wenkbrauw in een vragende halve maan optrok.

"Ik zou het niet erg vinden," zei David terwijl zijn hand afdwaalde naar zijn achterzak, "maar hoe aantrekkelijk het ook is en klinkt, wil ik toch graag een ontbijtje vandaag. En de McDonalds is zo ver lopen."

"Hallo?" beantwoorde hij het rillende mobieltje. Het feit dat hij er een in z'n hand hield daalde nu pas op haar neer. Want net had hij nog gezegd dat hij de zijne ook in de auto had laten liggen.

Eigenlijk leek het haar sterk dat bij waar hij ook geweest was mensen hem zomaar een wat er als een redenlijk duur stuk elektronica uit zag mee te geven. Want zou jij zomaar een mobieltje aan een compleet onbekend persoon meegeven? Dacht het niet.

Tenzij het natuurlijk een jaloers rijkeluis kindje was die op Davids enorm lekkere…alles viel. Dat was dan ook niet zo moelijk, want hij was om te kwijlen. 

"Ok. Ja. Zal ik doen. We zullen hem zo wel zien aankomen. Later." David draaide zich om en staarde met een verdwaasde blik naar het lege bed. Was ze weg? Nee toch? Hij liep langzaam naar de geopende buitendeur en ving nog net een glimps op van haar naakte lichaam voordat ze het lauwe zeewater in dook.

De deurbel ging en Jen droog haar tranen en snoot daarna met hetzelfde zakdoekje haar snotterende neus. Met een schorre stem zei ze tegen Kathrine, aan de andere kant van de lijn, dat ze even moest wachten. 

Langzaam draaide ze de deur van slot en de telefoon zakte op haar borst toen haar rode ogen groter van verbazing werden. 

"Mevrouw Fortuna?"

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, lieve Vader in de hemel, ik smeek u om vergeving en sla mij nederig neer bij het oordeel dat u over mij velt. Maar alstublieft, laat deze donkere wolk die mijn leven vervult…" Maar de arme man kreeg geen tijd om uit te praten.

"Ach, houd toch je bek," Fleur sloeg het handvat van haar 9mm loeihard tegen zijn onderkaak aan. De harde krak liet een rilling van voldaanheid over haar ruggengraat lopen. Apart eigenlijk, dat mishandeling zo leuk kan zijn.

Ze haalde haar schouders op en liep ongezien naar de verschillende beveiligingscamera's om deze vervolgens zwart te maken met graffiti. Bij de laatste blies ze spottend een handkusje in de camera voordat ze het zicht vertroebelde.

"Ok mensen. Wat leuk dat jullie hier allemaal zijn voor de show," begon ze, "ik garandeer dat het een knallend succes word. Dus als iedereen gewoon met z'n gezicht tegen de grond blijft liggen krijgt hij geen glanzend kogeltje door z'n kop heen. Zijn er nog vragen?" vroeg ze sarcastisch.

Het hoopje bange mensen in de hoek van de lokale bank beantwoordde haar vraag meer dan genoeg. Mensen, wat zijn het toch een stel schapen. Bang achtervolgen ze degene met macht. In dit geval was zij de herder.

"Okay, jongens," riep ze naar de zwart gemaskerde mannen achter de balie, "tijd om onze slag te slaan." Snel renden de haar knechtjes naar de kluis achterin het bankgebouw. Het was nou niet echt dat Peter Mordegai legaal aan zijn geld kwam.

Dat bewees deze kraak nog maar eens, alleen door tijdnood had hij Fleur opdracht gegeven om midden op de dag geld te stelen. Normaal had hij zijn allerbeste techneuten ingezet hiervoor, maar vandaag moest het met grof geweld.

"Ga je gang Beer," droeg Fleur hem zachtaardig op. Dat was niet voor niets want Beer was iemand die je makkelijk door drie flatgebouwen heensloeg. Mocht je dan nog niet dood zijn had hij nog genoeg andere marteltrucjes voor je in petto.

Met een simpele stoot van de macho werd de kluisdeur uit z'n voegen geblazen en de rest van de mannen graaide als gekken het geld uit de kluisjes. Zelf liep fleur naar kluis 814 en haalde een sleutel uit haar kontzak.

Peter had verzwegen wat er eigenlijk in de kluis zat, het had iets te maken met zijn nieuwe aanwinst. Of eigenlijk, degene die hij bij zijn team wilde. Fleur zelf had weinig vertrouwen in David. Zwijgend deed ze de sleutel in het slot.

Een rood licht straalde haar gemoed en met een snelle zwaai van haar hand schoof ze het in het houten kistje dat ze had meegenomen. "Laten we dit afronden mannen," beval ze. En ze liepen ongezien de deur uit.

"Meidoornlaan 45," zei David tegen de chauffeur van de beige/gouden limousine die een uur nadat hij gebeld had voor de deur stond. Daisy begon nu wel een beetje onder de indruk te raken van haar nieuwe aanwinst. 

"Meidoornlaan?" vroeg ze, "is dat niet de enorme straat met enorme huizen met enorme zwembaden?" En de enorme som geld die je moest hebben om ook maar een bosje in de tuin van zo'n pand te betalen.

"Ja, zoals ik al zei, mijn vader heeft veel verdiend met zijn zaakjes… olie zaakjes. Je hoeft je echt geen zorgen te maken over dat hij, of iemand anders daar, op je neerkijkt. Ze zullen juist naar je opkijken."

Dat toverde toch wel een lach op haar gezicht. Hij legde liefkozend een hand op haar knie en kneep haar er zachtjes in. "O, reken maar dat ze naar je op zullen kijken." Ze had absoluut geen idee.

Een grove twintig minuten later arriveerde ze in de buitenwijk van Hindeloo en ze stopten voor een hoge ijzeren poort. Daisy legde haar hand al op de deur om uit te stappen, maar David gebaarde dat ze nog kon blijven zitten. Het zware hek ging namelijk al vanzelf open.

"Mijn vader kijkt door een camera wie er voor de deur staat. En het scannen van de auto op bommen gaat niet altijd even snel." Voegde hij er zorgeloos aan toe.

"Bommen?" stamelde Daisy.

"Oh, ja. Er was een keer iets met een… medewerker van mijn vader. Hij reed z'n auto door het hek. En dan bedoel ik ook DOOR het hek mee. En reed zo de rechtervleugel van ons huis in. Ik heb mijn zusje erbij verloren."

"Ok, dan begrijp ik het wel. Sorry van je zusje, je zal het er wel moeilijk mee gehad hebben. Ik ben ook mijn zusje verloren, maar dan op een andere manier. We zaten namelijk in een opvangcentrum en toen is ze," ze viel even stil, "ze vonden haar in een steegje. Ze was doodgebloed." Haar ogen liepen vol, maar ze snoof haar neus en haalde diep adem.

"Kom mee naar binnen, ik haal wel wat water voor je." Samen liepen ze de parelwitte trap op naar Davids huis.

Het was vaag op Jennifer neergedaald, maar zelfs toen ze ging zitten draaide de wereld nog om haar heen. "Het verklaart wel een aantal dingen," zei ze zachtjes. Zoals dat Daisy wel eens Mark Boer knock-out had gegooid met een basketbal. Of een deuk in haar kluisje had gestompt. 

"Maar denk eens na. Het is Daisy. DAISY! Het populairste, knapte, meest modeverslaafde meisje van de hele school." Cordelia keek Jennifer met een vragend gezicht aan. Wat had dat meisje nog veel te leren, maar Daisy zou haar vriendin later nodig hebben. 

"Dus?" reageerde ze kortaf. "Iedereen had het kunnen zijn. Jij. Je zus. Het gaat er niet om hoe je nu bent, het gaat erom wat je kan worden. Hoeveel je geeft om anderen, of je hun belangen voorop stelt. Dat houdt het in."

"En wat voor rol speel ik hier dan in? Wat heeft dit met mij te maken? Waarom ben je dan hier en sta je Daisy niet vol te praten met wat ze ook mag zijn?" Cordelia sloeg haar ogen neer.

"Omdat ik niet de enige ben die naar haar op zoek ben. Kijk, ik ben hier ten behoeve van goede dingen. Om Daisy te begeleiden naar wat haar doel in het leven ook mag worden. Als haar leider, vriendin, steunpilaar of wat ze er ook van maakt. Maar Daisy heeft een kracht die ook voor compleet andere doeleinden kan worden ingezet."

"Kwaad?" gokte Jennifer sarcastisch.

"Het Kwaad. In ieder geval een deel ervan. Zoals Mordegai en z'n Tom Welling look-a-like zoon," zuchtte Cordelia.

"Die zoon," begon Jennifer, "die heet toch niet toevallig David, hè?"

**TBC... **


	9. Chapter 9

De auto reed met piepende banden een bocht door en Jennifer was blij dat ze voor een keer haar gordel om had gedaan. Ze was er anders heilig van overtuigd om in de tussentijd drie keer door het raam te zijn geslingerd. 

"Uhm, leuke auto. Beetje kapot misschien." Het eigenlijke probleem was dat ze 1, bij een lerares in de auto zat. En 2, ze de onmogelijke taak aanging om een gesprek aan te knopen met haar. 

"Beauty hè? Ik heb hem van David gejat. Manier om je vijanden boos te maken, maar ja, dat krijg je als je mij in je achterbak gooit en met mijn meisje, niet seksueel bedoeld, aan de loop gaat."

Jen knikte maar.

"Hey, het is misschien een beetje een rare vraag. Maar weet jij een plek, waar dan ook, waar we wat wapens vandaan kunnen halen," het meisje keek haar ongeloofwaardig aan, "zwaarden, kruisbogen, andere scherpe dingen. Pepperspray?"

Het bleef even stil, maar Jen deed eindelijk haar mond open. "Ik weet denk ik wel iemand. Hij verzameld die dingen, monsterfreak. Bram, maar we noemen hem Stoker, door z'n obsessie."

"Wijs me de weg even lieverd," droeg Cordelia op voordat ze weer veels te scherp de bocht nam.

_Wat de fack._ Ging er door Daisy's gedachten heen toen ze in de woonkamer van Davids huis zat. Nee, wacht, in één van de woonkamers van Davids huizen. Ze was ook wel wat gewend qua rijkdom, maar dit was groots.

Het was bijna…royaal. Alsof hier een of andere koning woonde. Want de hoge marmeren plafons waren rijkelijk versierd met goud en schilderijen van naakte engeltjes die elkaar liefkoosde op wolkenbedjes.

Hoe zou ze hier ooit tussenpassen, en dan had ze het niet over ruimtes. Ze hoorde voetstappen in een verre kamer. Door de stenen vloeren klonk alles door. Een beetje alleen eigenlijk.

Alsof al de rijkdommen hier in het huis eenzaamheid moesten verbergen, ze wist dat David geen zusje meer had. En dat ook zijn moeder hier niet meer was. Wat zou die vader een zielige man zijn.

En dan zou zij het enige bezit van die man, David, wegnemen. Nou ja, in de zin van innemen dan. Dan zou het hier helemaal stil zijn._Goarghhh_. Daisy verstijfde. Dat was geen grom, het was de leren bank, die piepte natuurlijk. Hield ze zichzelf maar voor.

"Alsjeblieft." 

Daisy schrok op en slaakte een klein gilletje. "Hey, heeft je vader je nooit geleerd om te stampen als je iemand van achter benaderd! Ik schok me dood, gek!" Ze had meteen een beetje spijt van haar uitbarsting en nam het glas water met een lach aan.

"Nou eerlijk gezegd wilde m'n vader liever dan ik in m'n onderbroek de tanga dansde terwijl ik 'que si, que no' zong, maar dat advies heb ik maar laten vallen." Daisy werd spontaan nerveus toen ze dacht aan David in z'n onderbroek.

OK, ze hadden gisteravond hevig de verticale tango gedanst, maar ze had hem nou niet echt gezien. Wat erg! Bedacht ze zich. Ben ik al met m'n nieuwe aanwinst naar bed geweest, weet ik niet eens hoe z'n penis eruit ziet.

"Oh, dus 'Make it through the rain' is geen optie? Anders kan ik ook altijd nog een belletje voor je kopen. Of zo'n enorme koebel, altijd leuk. En het past bij elke outfit, dat garandeer ik je."

"Mijn meisje betaald niets, daar ben ik voor," zei hij net iets te vijandig. 

"Ok, wat jij wil," zei ze maar snel.

Nu wist ze zeker dat ze iemand van de trap hoorde komen. Niet zo'n krakende trap, maar zo'n elegante, witte waarmee je eigenlijk ik-heb-veels-teveel-geld-dus-kijk-eens-wat-ik-koop wil uitstralen. Ze kon het hem niet kwalijk nemen.

"Madame van Berkel neem ik aan?" zei de man toen hij beneden aan de trap stond.

Davids vader zag er voor iemand met een zoon van 19 redelijk fit uit, ze schatte hem begin veertig. En zoals ze zelf al bedacht had, lag er een eenzame voile over zijn donkere ogen heen.

"Ja, maar u mag gewoon Daisy zeggen hoor," lachte ze hem toe. Wat dacht hij trouwens bij dat 'madame'. Zag ze er echt zo oud uit? Stiekem hoopte ze dat ze geen kraaienpootjes-DNA van haar echte moeder had geërfd.

"Mooi, dan. Daisy," hij ging rustig tegenover haar op de witte leren bank zitten. Geruisloos schonk hij whisky in z'n glas en het eerste geluid dat door de kamer galmde waren de ijsklontjes die in het glas ringelde.

"Wij hebben een traditie in de familie, meisje. Maak je geen zorgen, het is echt geen ritueel offer," David keek z'n pa met een boze blik aan die voor Daisy ongezien bleef, "maar goed, de traditie luid dat wij vaders de vriendin van onze zoons altijd een cadeautje geven. Iets om mee the pronken."

Voorzichtig haalde hij het houten kistje uit het mahonie kastje dat naast de bank stond en schoof het open. Met een hand liftte hij de gloeiende rode steen aan een touwtje eruit. 

Daisy keek vol ongeloof naar het sierraad. Wow, ze had nog nooit zoiets moois gezien. Behalve de in het oog springende rode smaragd was het gezet met diamantjes. En ondanks dat het kitch leek, was het heel erg modern. Je zag alleen wel dat het slotje al erg vergaan was.

"Volgens mij wil je dat liever op de grond laten vallen," zei een iemand vanuit de opening van de achterdeur, die gevaarlijk met een kruisboog op Peters hand mikte.  
**  
TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Daisy herkende de stem meteen en draaide haar hoofd om terwijl ze haar ogen in haar kassen rolde.

Peter maakte nog steeds geen aanstalten om de ketting te laten vallen en als antwoord werd hier een ijzeren pijl met volle kracht z'n hand in geschoten. De schieter rende naar de plek en pakte de rode steen van de grond.

"Ik had je nog gewaarschuwd Peter," zei Cordelia koeltjes tegen de man die gillend naar zijn hand greep, "wat bezielt je sowieso om hier heen te komen. De laatste keer dat ik je zag was het nog jij, Beer en je andere slaafjes. Die jammer genoeg mijn arm een keer ontwricht hebben."

Een pijnlijke lach verscheen op Peters gezicht. "We hadden je gelijk koud moeten maken. Maar ik zie dat het weinig nut had gedaan, het Beheer had je toch weer terug gestuurd. Is het leuk?" vroeg hij, "om hun vuile werk op te knappen? Ik wist wel dat je in de goot terecht zou komen."

Cordelia beantwoordde de opmerking met een stomp tegen z'n neus. "Nee, jij dan. Pfft, gebruikt je zoon en wannabe meisjes als je instrumenten. Je kan zelf niets meer, en ik dacht nog wel dat jij een groot man was. De waarheid is: je bent gewoon een loser!"

"Kom je mee Daisy?"

"Ik dacht het niet!" Het bleef even stil, maar Cordelia zag een donderwolk boven Daisy's hoof verschijnen. "Wat de fack denk je dat je aan het doen bent, je stormt hier binnen, mishandeld die vent en verwacht dat ik zonder een geldige reden bij jou in de auto stap! Nou dank je de koekoek. Ik blijf bij David."

Cordelia's mond viel open van verbazing en in haar grote bruine ogen viel een blik van teleurstelling. Teleurstelling in Daisy. Maar bovenal teleurstelling in zichzelf.

"Daisy, dat meen je toch niet serieus!" Jennifer kwam panisch aanrennen, "die gozer heeft Alex in koele bloede afgemaakt, gedood, een kopje kleiner gemaakt!"

"Dus?" zei koeltjes Daisy, "opgeruimd staat netjes."

Jennifer wou naar voren rennen en Daisy een klap in haar gezicht verkopen, ze wilde haar troosten omdat ze in het web was gevangen van een enorme psycho, maar bovenal wilde ze haar vriendin gewoon terug.

Toch leek haar eerste gedachte de beste optie, maar ze kreeg geen kans om naar vriendin te rennen, want een slanke doch sterke arm trok haar mee naar de deur. "Geef het op Jennifer, ze moet zelf tot inkeer komen. Er is niets dat we nu kunnen doen."

Buiten werd Jennifer laaiend. "Hoe kan je dat zomaar toelaten. Hoe kan je die..die.. klootzak haar zo laten beheersen. Zie je dan niet wat hij met haar kan doen! Ik heb dat ouwe boekwerk op de weg hierheen gelezen. Ik weet waartoe hij in staat is."

"Dan zou je ook moeten weten dat Daisy heel capabel is," zei Stoker die uit de auto gestapt kwam met het boek in z'n handen.

"Heb je hem het boek gegeven?" zuchtte Cordelia, "luister Bram, heel lief dat je mij je wapens hebt laten stelen, maar op de een of andere manier heb ik je hulp niet nodig. Dit was mijn baan."

"Hey, nou moet je eens goed luisteren," begon Jennifer, "We gaan Daisy niet bij enge ex-slachter achterlaten en haar laten verleiden tot wat freaky rimpelgek ook voor plannetjes met haar heeft."

"We kunnen weinig doen, maar," zei Cordelia terwijl ze de ketting uit haar zak viste, "ik denk dat Peter heel wat meer moeite moet doen nu ik zijn magische glinsterding heb gejat."

"En? Wat doet het dan?" vroeg Stoker.

"Weet ik veel? Moet ik hier al het werk doen! Het zal wel ergens daarin staan. Dus als je bezig bent, blijf dat maar even doorzoeken tot je wat bruikbaars vind. Ik heb nog wel wat meer thuis liggen. Jij gaat ook mee Jen," commandeerde ze. 

Zuchtend stapte ook zij de auto in.

Nadat David zijn vaders hand verbonden had en hem naar zijn kamer had gebracht vergezelde hij Daisy in de woonkamer. Afwezig pakte hij een schetsblok en een potlood uit de lade van een grote glazen kast. 

"Zou ik je mogen natekenen? Ik leg graag mooie dingen vast. Ik heb namelijk de nare gewoonte om mensen en plaatsen na de nodige aantal jaren te vergeten. Niet dat ik dat wil," verbeterde hij zichzelf, "maar het komt soms voor."

"O ja?" vroeg ze uitdagend, "Enne, hoe wil je me dan tekenen?"

"Zoals jij wil," zei hij. Hij zakte in de grote bruinleren stoel tegenover de bank en maakte het zich gemakkelijk. "Maar we zouden natuurlijk een mooi naakt van je kunnen maken. Mijn hand is erg talentvol." 

"Ooo, is dit Titanic? Ben ik Kate? Jij Jack?"

"Zolang ik niet dood ga aan het eind, kan ik ermee leven," grijnsde hij. "En laten we dat schip ook maar weglaten, ik word nogal snel zeeziek. En --" Maar toen hij opkeek en z'n vriendin zag, mooi en naakt, viel hij toch even stil.

"Dus, Picasso. Hoe wil je dat ik ga liggen?

"Ok, ik heb het gehad! Als jullie niet geloven wat Daisy te wachten staat zal ik het wel laten zien," en met een weer eens veels te scherpe draai ging Cordelia de bocht om. Ze zouden het toch eens te zien krijgen.

"Gaan we naar het ziekenhuis? Voor wat? Als ik jou zo zie rijden denk ik verkeersslachtoffers," zei Jennifer sarcastisch.

"Ik ben bang dat we richting het mortuarium gaan," zei Stoker.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Zonder pardon zette Cordelia de auto neer op de invalide parkeerplaats recht voor de ingang van het ziekenhuis. Ze gebaarde de twee kinderen haar te volgen en hoopte maar dat wat ze hen zou laten zien net zo weinig impact op hen zou hebben als het op haar had gedaan.

Het verschil was alleen dat deze niet waren opgegroeid waar zij was, of vrienden gehad die zij had gehad, of een begeleider als zij had gehad. Nu moest zij dat doen, maar twijfelde zwaar aan haar capaciteiten.

Tenslotte was ze vaak in levensgevaar gekomen en zelf dood gegaan. Dat laatste was voor de show, maar dat maakte het geen kleiner risico voor de anderen. Ze vroeg zich af wat deze in hun mars hadden, als ze terugkeek op wat zij en haar vrienden allemaal geworden waren.

Ze negeerde de zuster die zij dat het gebied waar ze zich begaven alleen 'voor bevoegden' was en sloeg de deur naar de onderkoelde kamer open. Jennifer greep meteen naar haar armen en liet een duidelijke 'brrr' horen.

Cordelia pakte het schrijfblok uit een bakje dat aan de muur hing. Ze liep gewoontjes de lijst langs van hun doodsoorzaken en stopte bij de 17-jarige Adam die gisteren aan nekwonden was overleden. Ze wist wel beter.

"Okey, jongens. Laten we dit niet te lang maken, we hebben nog andere dingen te doen. Ik zal nog wel even zeggen dat dit iets is wat routine gaat worden, word dus niet meteen bang. Ik heb namelijk een hekel om alles alleen op te knappen."

De twee kinderen knikten en Stoker rommelde in zijn plastic zak. Triomfantelijk haalde hij er een krans knoflook uit en hing die om z'n nek heen. Jennifer ging met dichtgeknepen neus 3 meter verderop staan.

Cordelia zuchtte en rolde haar ogen in haar kassen. "Dit?" terwijl ze naar de knoflook wees, "is compleet nutteloos. Hier heb je meer aan." En liet Stoker achter met een stuk hout in z'n hand achter.

Eigenlijk was het de bedoeling dat dit met Daisy gebeurde, maar ze kon geen tijd meer verliezen nu de Mordegai's in de stad waren. Ze zette het van zich af en trok lade 34 met een ruk open. Tot haar verbazing was deze al leeg.

"Dit kan niet goed zijn," hoorde ze Jennifer van een afstand.

Daisy giechelde toen David haar voor de 35e keer van positie liet veranderen, ze was ervan overtuigd dat ze nu bijna alle posities en meubelstukken gehad had. "Weet je, ik heb eigenlijk een veel beter idee," zei ze.

En tot Davids verbazing liet ze het laken dat ze tot nu toe om had gehad op de grond zakken, zodat hij haar nu in volle glorie kon bewonderen. "Ik denk niet dat je veel kan tekenen als je blik niet op het papier is gericht," zei ze terwijl ze gemakkelijk op de bank ging liggen. 

"O ja, zeker wel, ik print het gewoon op mijn netvlies in en dan bewaar ik dat voor ooit en dan teken ik het wel na."

"Of… je tekent mij nu en dan gaan we later wel verder met wat jij in gedachten hebt."

Zijn ogen zeiden dat hij het begrepen had en zwijgend begon hij haar vrouwelijke vormen te schetsen. Hij moest soms moeite doen om zijn ogen op het papier gericht te houden.

Het viel hem op dat ze een hartvormige moedervlek op haar schaambeen had. Het was niet dat het extreem opviel, maar toen hij details begon aan te brengen kon hij het niet laten om hem op te laten vallen.

Ze lachte lief naar hem, terwijl hij lang naar de vorm van haar gezicht keek. Hij voelde zijn gevoelens tegenover haar enigszins keren. Maar hield zich voor dat het uiteindelijke doen het belangrijkst was en keek weer op zijn blaadje.

Ze wist dat hij nog niet hetzelfde voor haar voelde, maar het kon haar nog niet veel schelen. Ze hadden tenslotte pas een aantal uur wat. Een prettig aantal uren, dacht ze terwijl ze in een glimlach op haar gezicht kreeg.

Na een half uurtje begon ze het best een beetje koud te krijgen op de leren bank, en ze was opgelucht toen David zei dat het af was. Snel wikkelde ze het laken om zich heen en haastte zich naar hem toe.

Hij had een enorm talent voor tekenen, mocht ze wel opmerken. Het was alsof ze in de spiegel keek. Alleen leek de tekening een stuk mooier dan ze dacht dat ze er zelf uit zag. Thuis zou ze hem inlijsten en… nee de woonkamer was geen optie. Maar boven haar bed was een mooie plek. 

"Zo meneer de artiest," zei ze terwijl ze naast hem op de bank ging zitten, "zou u mij ook uw vertrek willen laten zien. In zo'n kast van een huis mag ik aannemen dat u er een heeft, mogelijk meerdere."

Zonder wat te zeggen stond hij op en tilde haar op in zijn armen. Samen met haar liep hij de trap op en hij kon het ook niet laten een glimlach op zijn gezicht te toveren.

"Goh, je meent het!" sloeg Cordelia uit.

Jennifer liep angstig naar achter het liet een gilletje ontsnappen toen ze tegen een ijzeren lijkwagen aanliep. Ze zag dat Cordelia boos naar haar terugkeek en een vinger op haar mond legde om te gebaren dat ze nu toch echt stil moest zijn.

Cordelia liep naar Stoker en haalde een zwaard van bijna een meter uit de zak wapens die hij bij zich had. Hij probeerde te piepen dat ze het ding absoluut niet kapot moest maken, maar ze sloeg deze waarschuwing in de wind.

"Blijf in het midden van de kamer," fluisterde ze. Zelf liep ze de ijzeren kasten langs waar de pathologen hun persoonlijke spullen in ophangen. Jennifer liet weer een gilletje toen ze de eerste kast openmaakte. 

Boos draaide Cordelia zich om. "Kan je alsjeblieft even je mond houden, we proberen…" Maar verder kwam ze niet want ze werd gevloerd door wat blijkbaar Adam Groenewoud was.

Geïrriteerd sloeg ze de jongen met haar elleboog in z'n gezicht. Zelf wist ze weg te duiken toen hij haar met een karateschop en haar maag wilde raken. Met de achterkant van het zwaard sloeg ze hem op de grond. 

"Hey, ik ken hem!" zei Jen. "Ik heb samen met hem economie."

"Ja ik ken jou," zei hij terwijl hij opstond. "Jij keek vorige keer minstens vijf vragen bij mij af. Ik neem aan dat je nu wel een keer met me uit wil om dat goed te maken." 

"Jammer Adam. Je zal haar nooit meer zien," hoorde hij een stem achter zich.

Met een snelle zwaai van het zwaard maaide Cordelia zijn hoofd eraf. Tot Jen en Stokers verbazing viel er niets dan stof en de gouden oorbellen die hij in had op de grond. 

"Wow…"

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

"En? Hoe ging het met ons blonde prinsesje?" vroeg Fleur geïrriteerd. Ze schonk zichzelf een flink glas van Peters 50-jaar oude whisky in. "Is ze al bereid wat terug te doen? Want het lijkt erop alsof ik hier al het werk doe."

"Rustig meisje," zei Peter, "je moet weten dat geduld een schone zaak is. Het is natuurlijk jammer dat mijn oude bekende net heeft gejat wat een hulp zou zijn in het bekeren van de jonge Daisy. Maar het ziet er naar uit dat ik het niet nodig had gehad. Had je het trouwens wel naar je zin in de bank liefje?" 

"Dat was wel OK," zei ze terwijl ze een slok nam, "Beer heeft het meeste werk gedaan. Ik moet wel zeggen dat je je volgende diefstal wel wat beter mag plannen. Ik miste de dynamiet. Dat knalt wat meer."

"Ach, als je jong bent is alles wat een luid geluid maakt leuk. Net zoals de overvolle discotheek waar je weer heen moet. Ik hoop dat je de schijn een beetje ophoud. Zorg dat niemand wat merkt over die jongen."

"Weer een foutje van die zoon van je," zei ze schijnheilig, "ik vraag me af of hij dit klusje wel kan klaren."

"Geloof me, schatje. Als ik wat jonger was geweest had ik haar zelf wel verleid. Maar ik heb nu liever vertrouwen dan een gedwongen medewerking. Dat is de vorige keer enorm misgegaan met Tia. Zo'n voorgeval zal zich niet nogmaals voordoen."

"Ik hoop dat zijn magie dan nu een beetje doordringt," mokte ze.

"Oh, daar ben ik van overtuigd."

"W-w-wat was dat?" vroeg Jennifer met een trillende stem. Ze kon het nog niet helemaal bevatten dat haar oud-klasgenoot net tot stof was vergaan. Langzaam pakte ze de gouden oorbel op en koesterde die in haar hand.

"Wow! Cool! Dat was een echte hè?" Stoker was door het dolle heen en viel met een smak op de grond toen hij tegen een lijkentafel aan sprong. "Au," klaagde hij.

Cordelia strekte haar hand uit en hielp hem overeind. "Ja, daar heb je helemaal gelijk in. En ik ben bang dat je me niet geloofd als ik zeg dat het niet zo bijzonder is. Ik doe dit al jaren. Je raakt eraan gewend."

"Gewend raken? Hieraan? Je hebt net iemand vermoord! Kan je daar mee leven?" Jennifer hield de oorbel nog steeds stevig vast in haar hand. 

"Iemand vermoord? Liefje, ik heb een monster het graf in gejaagd. Voor de tweede keer. Gelukkig gaan deze in een keer dood," begon ze lachend te vertellen, "je had vier jaar geleden moeten zien. Nou toen was er een die- -"

"Genoeg! Je kan dit niet doen!"

"Nee, ik ga het ook niet meer doen," zei ze terwijl ze de staak aan Jen gaf, "jij en hij gaan het doen. Lade 44," zei ze voor ze de deur op slot deed.

"Ze maakt een grapje, hè?" zei Jen die nu nog nerveuzer was geworden. Maar het gebonkt in lade 44 maakte haar doodsbang.

David gooide de deur van zijn slaapkamer open en droeg Daisy naar zijn kingsize bed in het midden van de kamer. Het viel Daisy op dat er een heleboel rood en zelfs roze in de kamer te zien was. Ze dacht dat hij waarschijnlijk wou laten zien dat je een echte man moest zijn om roze in je kamer te hebben.

Snel werd ze door David uit haar gedachtegang getrokken en terug naar de werkelijkheid gebracht doordat zijn handen de stof van haar schouders lieten glijden. "Hmm," murmelde ze toen hij zijn handen verder langs haar lichaam liet gaan. 

Zachtjes duwde hij haar naar achter op het bed en begon zijn shirt uit te trekken. Mijn God, wat had hij een lekker lichaam, dacht ze bij zichzelf. "Volgens mij heeft er nog steeds iemand teveel kleding aan," zei ze terwijl ze naar Davids bedekte onderlichaam keek.

"Ik denk dat je gelijk hebt," zei hij lachend terwijl hij zijn sokken en schoenen uit deed. Daisy greep ondertussen naar de riem van haar vriendjes spijkerbroek en begon deze los te maken.

"Ik hoop dat je er een beetje zin in hebt," zei ze met een lach.

"Ik dacht het niet," zei Stoker. De jongen begon zelf ook een beetje bang te worden, hij had genoeg gelezen over vampiers en hij had 'Interview with a vampire' wel dertig keer gezien, maar zo dicht bij zo'n monster hoefde nou ook weer niet van hem.

De la sprong open en een hoogbejaarde vrouw werkte zich lenig van de ijzeren plank af. Ze keek gedesoriënteerd om zich heen en pas naar een paar minuten kreeg ze de twee kinderen in de gaten.

"M-m-misschien kunnen we haar wel aan. Ze lijkt me nou niet echt sterk. Ik bedoel, ze is oud, dus er is al botafbraak opgetreden. Waarschijnlijk is ze een beetje vergeetachtig, dus weet ze niet eens meer dat we hier staan. Als we dit nu eens rationaal afhandelen."

"Nee, als jij nu eens normaal doet," zei Jen die haar angst probeerde te verdringen. "Ik heb een idee. Als jij nou eens haar aandacht trekt besluip ik haar vanachter. Mee eens?"

Maar voor hij kon antwoorden duwde Jennifer hem al in de richting van de oude dame. "Hou haar bezig hè!"

"Ehm, hallo?" begon Stoker. De vrouw draaide haar hoofd om en Stoker keek in het vervormde gezicht van de vrouw.

"Wat leuk, een jongentje. Krijg ik ook eens bezoek, ik had een paar uur geleden ook bezoek van een jongentje. Hij was heel beleefd, er lekker ook. Denk je dat jij ook heel lekker zal zijn?" zei ze.

"Uhm, wie weet," zei Stoker die steeds verder naar achteren liep.

"Zal ik het maar even uittesten?" vroeg ze bijna onschuldig. Stoker werd nu met zijn rug tegen de deur gedrukt en tastte wanhopig naar de hendel, maar Cordelia had deze op slot gedaan.

"Test dit maar uit, rimpelzak!" Jennifer stak het stuk hout dat ze in haar hand had volop in de rug van de oude vrouw. Woedend draaide deze zich om en sloeg Jennifer naar de andere kant van de kamer.

"Euhm, mevrouw?" Stoker tikte haar op haar schouder en toen ze zich omdraaide stak hij zijn staak recht in haar hart. Tot zijn verbazing viel ook zij in stof uiteen op de grond.

"Weet je, ik heb het helemaal gehad met alles," zei Jennifer terwijl ze met een van pijn vertrokken gezicht van de grond opstond, "ik heb het gehad met vampier, met mijn kleren scheuren, maar bovenal heb ik het gehad met jou!"

Beschuldigend wees ze naar Cordelia die de ruimte weer binnen kwam lopen. "Wat doe ik nou weer?" vroeg ze terwijl ze de parelketting van het oude vrouwtje opraapte. Jennifer hield verder haar mond.

"Ok, en wat doen we nu?" vroeg Stoker vrolijk.

"Nu gaan we uitzoeken wat onze goede vriend Peter met dat rode glimmertje wilde doen."

"Ik weet wel wat hij daarmee wilde gaan doen," hoorden ze alledrie uit de deuropening komen.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Zowel Cordelia als de twee kinderen keken vol verbazing om. In de deuropening stond een Aziatisch meisje van een jaar of achttien, gekleed in een veelkleurige kimono en haar lange zwarte haren vielen tot over haar schouders.

"Ongeveer vier jaar geleden heeft u mijn vader een dienst bewezen, mevrouw Fortuna. Hij was een rijke tovenaar die handelde in donkere magie. Ik geloof dat u zijn enige concurrent uit de business heeft gehaald."

"En wat heeft dit met ons juweeltje te maken?" vroeg Cordelia verbaast. Ze wist wel over wie het meisje het had, een gigant in zwarte magie die zijn dochter wilde opofferen voor meer macht. Na een bezoekje van Cordelia en haar vrienden had hij zich nooit meer laten zien.

"De gebeurtenis zelf niets, maar het betekent wel dat mijn vader bij u in het krijt staat. En omdat de heer Mordegai de Mo-Ching ook op mij heeft geprobeerd."

"De wat?" vroeg Stoker.

"de Mo-Ching is een magisch object. Gesmeed in grotten diep in de Geza vallei gelegen in Mongolië. Mijn vader had het opgekocht voor een schamele drie miljoen dollar," het meisje negeerde de verbaasde blikken van het drietal, "het werd echter ontvreemd uit onze zwaar bewaakte kluis."

"Zwaar bewaakt? Dan hebben we het toch zeker over driedubbele beveiligingssystemen, laserstralen enzo?" vroeg Jennifer.

"Laserstralen," zei het meisje spottend, "er waren vijf topsjamanen ingehuurd om onze magische barrières te doorbreken. Het duurde slechts tien minuten voor ze erdoorheen waren. Nadat een paar sterke mannen de deur hadden opgeblazen kwamen ze ook door onze Doornroos bezwering heen. Het was ongelooflijk."

"Ongelooflijk stom zul je bedoelen," zei Cordelia, "je moet weten dat er genoeg mensen zijn die daar doorheen kunnen breken."

"Ons back-up systeem, dat wel uit elektrische velden bestaat, was eerder die avond uitgeschakeld door een bruinharig meisje. We vermoeden dat ze een huurdievegge is, mijn vader had wel eens van haar gehoord. Zegt de naam Raiden je iets?"

"Uh-huh," zei Cordelia, "kleed zich als een hoer en heeft een arrogantie van hier tot Tokio?"

"Die bedoel ik, maar," vervolgende ze, "dat heeft hier verder weinig mee te maken. Mordegai junior probeerde mij te verleiden met gladde praatjes en beloftes van grote rijkdom en een toekomst buiten Thailand. Dit leek mij op het eerste gezicht wel interessant, tot ik mijn vader van de situatie vertelde."

"Kende hij senior?" vroeg Cordelia.

"Peter Mordegai is een befaamd en gevreesde man over heel de wereld. Mijn vader wist al een tijd van zijn praktijken om meisjes de Gave bijeen te drijven. Ik was echter roekeloos en ging die avond weer naar David toe. Hij probeerde mij te dwingen in het sierraad te kijken. Toen ik hem verblindde met een stofbezwering had hij de oorlog verklaard met mij en mijn familie."

"En wie ben jij dan eigenlijk? Ik bedoel het is heel leuk en aardig dat je de bedoeling van de rode steen weet, maar wat is je naam?" vroeg Jennifer een beetje geïrriteerd. 

"Mijn naam is Ling Umeboshi. Erfgename van Dao-A Umeboshi, eerste minister van Thailand en gevreesde handelaar in zwarte kunsten. Ik ben evenals Daisy een uitverkorene, ik had alleen gehoopt dat zij wat beter ingelicht zou zijn geweest," zei ze terwijl ze beschuldigend naar Cordelia keek.

"Ik ga me niet verontschuldigen, alles wat ik doorkrijg is van de Hogere Machten, het is niet mijn invloed. Het enige wat ik hoor te doen is mensen begeleiden, aan hen de keus of ze dit willen."

"Maar deze keer is het anders, dit meisje is belangrijk, niet zo'n inwisselbaar kind als dat roodharige kind dat Peter ook heeft bekeerd. Het gaat nu om de ziel van een puur kind, iemand die echt wat zal gaan betekenen. Het staat in de sterren geschreven," zij Ling in een tirade.

"Als jij hier zo goed van op de hoogte bent, vertel mij dan maar eens wat er gebeurd als Daisy aan de slechte kant blijft steken," Cordelia begon nu toch wel een beetje pissig te worden.

"Dat zal ik zeker doen," zei Ling.

Daisy stapte uit het bed en liep richting de badkamer, David had haar eerder een klein rondleidinkje gegeven voor ze op het bed waren beland. Ze schudde haar blonde haren uit voor de spiegel en gooide wat water op haar gezicht.

Toen ze weer opkeek zag ze het douchegordijn bewegen, ondanks dat er geen ramen in de kamer waren. Ze deed snel haar haar in een staart en liep richting de douchecel. Geluidloos strekte ze haar arm uit richting het met badeendjes versierde stuk plastic.

Maar voor ze het ook maar aangeraakt had werd ze hard tegen de deur geblazen en landde met een smak op de grond. Voor haar was het witdoorschijnende figuur van een meisje van een jaar of twaalf zichtbaar.

"Dus jij denkt hier zomaar binnen te kunnen dringen," zei ze op verwaande toon, "vuile slet, denk je hier zomaar je plek in de familie kan veroveren door met een van de mannen des huizes te slapen?"

Daisy was nog steeds in een shockstatus en staarde naar het meisje voor haar. Haar gezicht was bedekt met blauwe plekken en ongeheelde wonden, waaruit nog steeds bloed stroomde. Ze was ook haar rechterarm kwijt en er stak alleen nog een stompje uit haar witte jurk.

"W- wie ben jij?" wist ze geschrokken uit te spreken.

" 'Wie ben jij? Wie ben jij?' " zei ze luid en spottend, "ik dacht dat je het nooit zou vragen! Ik ben degene die je het laatst zal zien in je hele leven!" Maar haar gezichtsuitdrukking veranderde spontaan in een glimlach toen ze zag wie er in de deuropening stond. 

"Bernadette?" zei de stem streng, "wat doe jij hier? Ik dacht dat ik tegen je had gezegd dat ik je niet in mijn kamer wilde zien de komende twee dagen," zei David.

"Dit is jouw kamer niet, dit is jouw badkamer," zei ze pestend, "en wat wil je eraan doen? Mij buitensluiten? Je weet al te goed dat dat niet kan."

"Ehm," begon Daisy voorzichtig, "wie is zij nou?"

"Dat," zei David, "dat is mijn zusje."

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

Woedend sloeg Daisy hem op zijn borst. "Je zei dat zij dood was gegaan!"

"Technisch gezien is ze ook dood," verdedigde David zichzelf, "ze had alleen niet echt zin om weg te gaan nadat ze dood was gegaan. En als dode mensen dat niet willen blijven ze nou eenmaal rondhangen."

"En wanneer was je van plan mij te vertellen dat je een freak als zus had? En misschien had je me ook gelijk even kunnen laten weten dat er zoals bestaat als ondood zijn!"

"Nou, dat is eigenlijk een grappig verhaal," zei David half-lachend, "want ehm, ja, er zijn een heleboel manieren waarop iemand ondood kan zijn. Enne, er zijn mensen die daar tegen vechten."

"Waar de hel heb jij het over," zei Daisy verbaasd.

"Juist," zei Cordelia, nog niet echt bevattend wat Ling haar, Jennifer en Stoker net had geprobeerd uit te leggen. Er waren slechts vlagen van de lange uitleg in haar geheugen blijven hangen.

Cordelia had er een enorme hekel aan als ze niet op de hoogte was van al het nieuws. Toen ze op school zat was dat ook al zo: Als je wilde weten met wie Sarah Kingley had, kwam je naar Cordelia.

Maar sinds een paar jaar was dat wel anders. Nu was zij het opdringerige meisje dat aan mama's rok trok om irritante 'Waarom?' vragen te stellen. Alleen kreeg ze nooit een antwoord, alleen de beelden.

Ze vroeg zich al een paar maanden af waarom de Machten haar geen bericht meer hadden gegeven, ze had verscheidene gebeurtenissen kunnen voorkomen.

"Minh?" vroeg Jennifer, met haar mond open als een waterspuwer.

"Minh staat voor licht," legde Ling uit.

"Licht?" vroeg Jennifer weer verbaasd.

"Ja, licht. Zoals de zon?" vroeg Ling spottend.

"Ik weet wat licht is!" reageerde Jennifer boos. "Maar wat ik nog steeds niet begrijp is wat je met je dure woorden probeert uit te leggen. Ik bedoel, kan je ook normaal Nederlands praten? Ik weet dat je Thaise bent enzo, maa-"

"Ik ben twaalftalig opgevoed, dankjewel," zei Ling, "maar dat heeft hier niets mee te maken. Wat ik probeer te zeggen: Daisy is qua gedrag een heel normaal meisje, maar de krachten die in haar liggen zijn immens, en kunnen voor zowel goed als kwaad gebruikt worden."

"Maar iwat/i kan ze doen," vroeg Stoker, die nu ook wel nieuwsgierig begon te worden.

Stoker was een jongen die vanaf kleins af aan geïnteresseerd was geweest in het mystieke en onverklaarbare. Zijn Dungeons & Dragons collectie en verzamelmap met alien-meldingen ondersteunde dat.

Nu was Daisy, een meisje bij hem op school, iets onverklaarbaars.

"Heb je wel eens van Pollux gehoord?" vroeg Ling, die nu toch wel een beetje geïrriteerd begon te raken.

"De hockeyclub?" vroeg Jennifer.

"Nee, dombo," zei Stoker, "Pollux is een ster. Net zoals Orion, Andromeda en Gomeisa. Er gaan veel mythes over de oorsprong van de ster. Hij zou er plotseling zijn versch--"

"Pollux?" zei Cordelia luid genoeg om Stoker te onderbreken. "Dat is toch één van Zeus z'n kinderen?"

"Je kleine vriend heeft ook een beetje gelijk," zei Ling terwijl ze naar Stoker lachte, "maar ik heb het inderdaad over het kind Pollux. Hij en zijn broer Castor waren twee onsterfelijke broeders. Dat is niet zo gek natuurlijk, ze waren de zoons van twee Goden."

"Ze zijn ook de twee helderste sterren in het sterrenbeeld Orion. Ze vormen een soort tweemacht," zei Stoker gefascineerd.

"Moet je weer slim doen," mopperde Jennifer.

"Volg je het niet ofzo dan!" beantwoorde hij haar.

"Tss. Ik ben ook maar blond hoor! Ga je moeder lekker pesten!"

"Houden jullie allebei even lekker je mond dicht," zei Cordelia geïrriteerd terwijl ze de twee uit elkaar haalde, "volgens mij waren we aan het luisteren naar Umeboshi daar."

Zowel Stoker als Jennifer stemde mokkend toe. Terwijl Stoker al weer snel geïnteresseerd was in Ling, had Jennifer nog steeds een donderwolk boven haar hoofd hangen.

Cordelia liet Ling echter niet verder praten. "Luister, grietje. Hoe boeiend ik het ook allemaal vind om over dode goden te horen. Waar leidt dit allemaal heen? Want ik heb een protégee te redden en ik verspil mijn tijd zo."

"Nou, de combinatie van--"

"In het kort graag, lieverd."

"Daisy is de moderne Pollux," zei ze snel.

"Dus meneer en mevrouw van Berkel zijn goden?" vroeg Stoker. "Leuk, zit in al jaren in de hemel te staren naar vage gebeurtenissen, blijkt dat de echt rare dingen gewoon drie straten verder wonen."

"Nee, gek," zei Jennifer terwijl ze hem een pets op zijn achterhoofd gaf, "Daisy is geadopteerd. Ze weet helemaal niet wie haar ouders zijn. Als je een beetje interesse in je medeleerlingen had getoond in plaats van 'de geweldige hemel' had je dat wel geweten."

"Ik krijg ook nooit achtergrondinformatie!" gilde Cordelia tegen het plafon. "'Ja hoor, Cordy! Ga jij maar een onbekend meisje begeleiden met haar belangrijke taak in de wereld!' Stelletje aso's daarboven. Jullie willen gewoon dat ik het verneuk, hè!"

"Euhm… tegen wie heb je het?" vroeg Ling twijfelend.

"Tegen die mensen daarboven!" zei ze terwijl ze nog steeds tegen het plafon aankeek. "De mensen die me 'dood' maken," zei ze terwijl de quotentekens met haar vingers maakte.

"Jij bent dood geweest?" vroeg Stoker.

"En dan zeggen ze dat ik blond ben," zuchtte Jennifer

TBC


End file.
